We Never Change
by naughtkendahl
Summary: In an AU story, Cam and Maya's personalities have been switched. Maya's a shy, awkward, and depressed new girl attending Degrassi because of her music program. Campbell is a boy who feels like an outcast in his group of friends. When their paths cross, what could this year hold for the young students?


Campbell Saunders clapped his hands together as Mr. Simpson announced that there wouldn't be anymore uniforms. He looked down at his shirt, running his index finger over the stain that was planted on the mustard colored object. While everyone else was cheering, which his friend Tori was doing it right in his ear, he pondered on where that came from. What was it? How long had it been there? At least he didn't have to wear it any longer. He was thinking about burning it once school was out with his group of friends, and knowing Zig, he'd probably be the first to suggest that. The brunette brought his attention back on the principal standing on the stage, sitting down in his seat again to listen to whatever else the older man had to say. His eyes drifted over towards Tori and Zig while Mr. Simpson was talking, noticing that the young couple were holding hands. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to hide any jealous expressions that might show on his face. He intertwined his own hands together, rubbing his two thumbs together as he did so. He looked back at the stage, trying to catch up on what Simpson had been babbling on about. He heard something about a music program that would be attending Degrassi for the semester, and a group of kids across the gym all stood up. Cam decided to clap again - just like everybody else was doing.

He started to look at a few of the other teens, making out some of their facial features. There appeared to be a set of twins with long, curly red hair; red hair that reminded him much of his friend Tristan's. A short, fragile looking, blonde was in the mix. She had glasses laying on the beginning of her nose, and her frame was very small. He also saw a bigger, and a lot more muscular than him, guy. Cam wondered why some kid who looked like a body builder would be apart of a music program. He figured he'd be a huge jock - just like him. As all the kids sat down, he stopped hitting his hands together; removing his left hand from his right, he ran it through his hair. He couldn't help but think about how much he needed a hair cut. Bringing his attention back to Mr. Simpson, the grade nine boy sighed. His mind began to wander; wander about how lonely he really felt this morning. Tori and Zig wouldn't stop making googly eyes at each other, and he could see it out of the corner of his. Sometimes Campbell felt as if the two were doing this on purpose. The three of them knew him and Tori had almost been a thing earlier that year; that was until he helped the exes get back together. He could've had Tori all to himself, but Zig swooped back in and took her from his grasp. He was sure a look of annoyance was in his eyes, so he quickly stopped thinking about that week. He had to seem happy; he had to play nice.

* * *

His back was pressed against his locker, listening to everybody else's conversation. Tori and Tristan were squealing about shopping, and Zig's arms were wrapped around the girl's waist. He always felt like the odd one out in their group, mostly because they had all gone to the same junior high together. Cam had been planning on attending a school just for his hockey skills, but his parents decided against it due to some financial struggles. Now he was stuck at Degrassi Community School, and even though he still got to play his favorite sport here, it didn't feel the same. He would've had friends with the same interests as him, but instead he was stuck with these three. He couldn't help but imagine what his hockey school would have been like. Right now, he wouldn't be wearing some stained uniform. He'd be playing hockey with people who shared the same passion as him. It would be so much easier for him to get drafted into the NHL. He let his brown eyes fall shut, letting his mind create a picture of his desired school. He wanted to attend there so bad. Degrassi was holding the young boy back.

He quickly opened his eyes again, not wanting to look like a freak. He moved away from his locker so he could pull it open, grabbing his French book off of the top shelf. He also let his fingers pick up a bright red folder and a dark purple notebook. He held the items close to his chest, bringing his attention to his small clique. Cam stared at them for a few seconds, before clearing his throat so he could speak up. "I, uhh.." He stuttered at first, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "I'm going to French. I'll see you guys in there?" He couldn't help but make the last part of his sentence sound like a question. He knew he was going to see all of them in the classroom once the bell rang. Campbell saw Tristan nod his head, considering Tori and Zig hadn't noticed him all day. Which Cam didn't mind - he was used to it. Cam moved his head in the same motion in return, turning around, and heading off in the direction of his foreign language class.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Campbell Saunders sat in the table towards the front. He hadn't even noticed that Tristan followed until the other boy sat down next to him. Cam moved in his chair, looking at the ginger haired boy. He gave the other a faint smile, knowing exactly why he had just came with. "Sick of them, too?" He raised his eyebrows, referring to the only couple in their group.

Tristan nodded his head hesitantly, leaning in closer to Cam. "Don't tell them I said this..." He started off, speaking barely above a whisper. "But it's kind of gross. Like, cool the PDA, okay?" Tristan finished, a small grin on his lips. Campbell couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head slightly. He turned back in his chair, opening his book. He started to skim through some of the words, not knowing anything about this language.

"Do you wanna practice some while we're waiting?" Left Campbell's lips. He looked over at Tristan, not being able to hold back a smirk. "Bonjour." He added, not waiting for the other boy's response. He heard a laugh leave Tristan's lips, which made Cam smiled. Tristan was a good guy, and he liked hanging around him. If he was gay as well, he'd probably consider marrying him and running off into the sunset - or something like that.

The two boys went through some of the basic sentences in their textbook, laughing every so often at their attempts of trying a French accent. Soon, the bell rang, and all the other students in their class came flooding in.

* * *

Maya Matlin nervously played with the sleeve on her sweatshirt. She hadn't dressed fancy for the first day at this school. She was nervous, and didn't know anyone; anyone that wasn't in her musical group, that is. She had to take a language class due to missing the credit at her old school for cello practices, and none of the people she knew would be in this class. It was just a bunch of grade nines, and since she was the youngest in the group by being in grade ten, she knew this for a fact. The girl had never been good at making friends, or meeting new people in general. She was anxious, jittery, and all around an easily frightened person. The young blonde stood at her locker, having to stand on the tip of her toes to get her book off of the shelf. While trying to do so, she ended up dropping it on her face. She gently rubbed her forehead, looking down at the ground, and cussing underneath her breath at the French book. She bent over to pick it up, tapping her fingertips on the smooth surface nervously. Maya quickly glanced around the hallway, making no one had seen her. It seemed as if no one had, so she just brushed it off, even though a feeling of embarrassment still lingered. She pressed one of her hands against her cheek, feeling how hot it was. She was blushing; blushing because she made a mistake in front of _just_ herself.

Groaning quietly, she started to sulk off to her French class. She hung her head low, not wanting anyone to notice that she didn't usually attend the school. Maya didn't yearn for anyone to give her special treatment because she was new. The girl was here to play her instrument, keep her grades up, and try not to make a fool of herself. Which hadn't been working out in her favor so far, since she had dropped a textbook on her head in the middle of the hall on the first day. The blonde took a step into the French class, seeing all of the students already in their groups. She sighed to herself, not wanting to bug anybody; not even the teacher. She tip-toed towards the back of the room, taking a seat at the table that was in the corner. She set her book down, letting her arms rest on the surface. She continued to play with her sleeve, biting down on her lower lip as she tuned in on the conversations floating through the air around her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm basically trying to write a story where Cam and Maya have switched personalities, and everything will happen just the opposite. I'll add a few of my own twists, of course, because it wouldn't be fun if I didn't. If I get enough people interested in this, I think I'll continue. So, review and let me know! Constructive criticism is very encouraged, and I will take it into account when writing the next chapter. :)**


End file.
